Unnamed
by mourningeast
Summary: Having destroyed Tortall during the Immortals War, Ozorne turns his attention to the Twilight Isles.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the places or characters from Tamora Pierce's novels. They belong to her.

**Chapter One**:  
Introductions

Daine sighed. Out her window she could see the palace grounds. Below she could watch the servants going about their duties- cleaning, cooking, and sewing. They seemed oblivious to the warm sun that heralded the beginning of summer. Daine wished she could step outside for once, just to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin before it turned to summer once again.

Two short knocks announced the arrival of what she could only assume was the chamberlain. She threw a robe on over her nightgown and hurried through her suite. One step into the front room proved her suspicion correct-it was the chamberlain.

He bowed, a halting motion that the court etiquette teachers would have described as a bow reserved for "when unsure of another's social station." As even Daine was unsure of her social station, even after five years, it seemed appropriate.

"The Emperor requests your presence in one hour."

Daine nodded," Tell his majesty that I will be there."

He bowed again, " Yes, nobility."

He grabbed the ornamented door handles and pulled them closed as he bowed himself out. Alone again, Daine turned and headed for her dressing room. If she wished to be on time, which she had found to be a good idea, she would have to dress quickly. As she approached her closet she shed the nightgown and kicked off her slippers. Flinging the doors open, she located a red dress that would serve her purposes. From there it was a simple matter of makeup, jewelry, and shoes.

Daine paused a moment before turning the doorknob. From here it would be chaos, and Daine wished to enjoy the calm before the storm, if only for a moment. It was times like these that made her regret the choices she had made all those years ago, but there was nothing that could change the past.

A quick shake of her head cleared her thoughts, and three deep breaths prepared her for the trip. She stepped out into the hall to be greeted by three servants. Daine turned to the head servant," To the Palace today?"

She nodded," Yes, nobility."

Daine smiled, " Thank you…" It occurred to Daine that she didn't know the woman's name. Daine turned to ask, only to find that the indoor servants had left. Around her, she found the servants that would accompany her to the Palace.

One step outside brought a blast of heat down on her. She staggered for a moment and cursed the Carthaki summer.

Ozorne met them in the main hall of the Imperial Palace. As always, he appeared to be wearing every piece of jewelry that he could possibly fit on his body. Never mind that a family of four could live on the profits from the sale of one ring for a month. Ozorne, Daine noticed, was wearing all gold today-he was probably playing up the Sun King image.

"Veralidaine, it is so good of you to join me," the Emperor spoke first, kissing her hand as he did so, " Though you are late."

Daine put on her best fake smile, the one that she had mastered after years of practice, before she replied. "I cannot understand why that would be. When I heard of your request, I rushed to the palace."

"Of course, my dear," he smiled, "now, let us go somewhere a little more private."

"As you wish."

He took her arm in his and steered her towards a door to her left. Daine recognized it as one she had entered many times before. Behind it's plain exterior it held a massive array of doors and passageways, all designed to prevent anyone from leaving without the Emperor's consent.

Daine never attempted to remember the turns that the Emperor took to reach the room they would converse in. Even if she could remember them, she was fairly certain that they would lead her back to where she started. Daine remembered learning about the Dominion Jewel from Numair, and she couldn't help but think that Ozorne controlled his palace in much the same way that King Jonathan used to control Tortall.

Finally, they turned into a room. Ozorne lit the lamps, closed the door, and sealed it with magic before he sat down. Daine dropped to her knees and touched her head to the floor-as unsure as she was of her station, she knew it was below the Emperor.

The Emperor waited until she had returned to a sitting position before he said anything. When he did, she kept her eyes on the floor. Court etiquette here wasn't complex, but it was comprised of a series of laws that were absolutely unbreakable, at least for someone of her station.

"I believe you missed a bow when you came in."

"I'm sorry." She bowed again. Whether one bow made up for another, she never seemed to know, but today it seemed to suffice. He dismissed it with the wave of a hand and she sat up again.

"Now, Veralidaine," he paused," I called this meeting to personally invite you to the games this Moon's Day."

Daine replied, "I would be honored to go, but why the personal invitation? Most people in court, I hear, send their servants to do the inviting."

"Servants? My dear, Veralidaine, they are not paid, not matter how much you would wish it otherwise," he responded, "Besides, we have more important things to speak of."

Daine opened her mouth, but he cut her off before she could say anything," Are you familiar with the Twilight Isles?"

Daine shook her head. Ozorne laughed," Then you and I have much to talk about. But not today."

"Why not?

Ozorne's tone change in an instant," Does the Emperor of the Greater Western Lands need to explain himself the likes of you? Does the non citizen dare ask this of the Emperor?" He bent over in his chair and grabbed her chin, tipping it back so his gaze was unavoidable. "Most people pay to stay out of the tournaments, but there are those who wold pay to lay their hands on a Tortallan such as you. Especially after the embargo incident. So many lost their jobs."

Daine's response was soft," You only killed seven of their ambassadors."

He let go of her chin," And you only helped."

Daine looked away.

"Come, it is time to go."


End file.
